New Super Mario Bros 3 (Switch)
Please do not edit any section of this page without clear permission from the original creator. New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game released on the Nintendo Switch worldwide on May 25, 2021. It is the latest entry in the long running New Super Mario Bros. ''series of games, and was released to commemerate the 15th anniversary of the original's Japanese release on the Nintendo DS. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Toadette all return as playable characters from previous titles. Additionally, this game sees the introduction of various unlockable characters, a first for the series. All characters (besides Mario) feature some characteristic that makes them control uniquely, similarly to ''Super Mario Bros. 2 USA ''and ''Super Mario 3D World. The player is given the option to turn these traits off and revert each character to Mario's original physics. Apart from characters, this game differentiates itself from past ''New Super Mario Bros. ''titles thanks to its prolific variety of power-ups, enemies, locales, and general new content. In addition to an online multiplayer component akin to the one introduced by ''Super Mario Maker 2 ''just a few years prior, this game also features online minigame and battle modes. The game features a large variety of new power-ups that players can utilize on their quest to rescue the princess from Bowser's clutches. These include returning abilities, such as the Frog and Penguin Suits, as well as abilities never before seen in a side-scrolling setting, such as the Boomerang and Cloud Flowers. Finally, brand new power-ups like the Bomb Flower and Goomba Suit appear, adding brand new mechanics for players to use. One of the most signigicant changes that this game brings to the series is the departure from the traditional eight world structure that previous entries had followed. Not only do the Koopalings not occupy the end castles of each world (as they are instead delegated to Airships and other locations), but new settings such as autumnal forests, cities, and pipe mazes make up large parts of the experience. Playable Characters The game, while still featuring the traditional cast from previous games, also features multiple unlockable characters from which players may choose after completing various story objectives. These include: Worlds Though the adventure still takes players through familiar territories in and around the Mushroom Kingdom, this game also features multiple new locales to explore. The worlds present in this game include: '''Note 1: '''Each level in World 10 is classified as a "Fortress" because the world itself is entirely contained within the walls of Bowser's Castle. Given this, each level ends with a different boss fight. These include: *Boom Boom & Pom Pom *Reznor *Goomboss *Prince Bully *Boss Sumo Bro *Lakithunder *Kamek *Bowser Jr. '''Note 2: '''Though Star Road does not feature any traditional Fortresses, the world does feature a boss rush level, where the player must sequentially defeat every boss battle in the game, beginning with Fortress bosses, moving to Castle bosses, then ending with the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and Bowser. Enemies During their quest, players will face a diverse set of foes who seek to stop their advancement toward Bowser's Castle. These baddies include: Enemies: Goombampf.png|Goomba 1.BMBR Paragoomba Artwork 1.png|Paragoomba Goomba32222.png|Grand Goomba Micro Goombas.png|Micro Goomba TailGoomba.png|Tail Goomba Shoe goomba.png|Shoe Goomba Goombratty.png|Goombrat 200px-Galoomba - Mario Party 10.png|Galoomba 388px-Dry Goomba.png|Bone Goomba Goomboth.png|Goomboth Green Koopa New.png|Koopa Troopa (Green) 376px-Red Koopa NSMBU.png|Koopa Troopa (Red) MKDX Blue Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Blue) MKDX Yellow Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Yellow) MKDX Black Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Black) Koopa Paratroopa (New Super Mario Bros).png|Koopa Paratroopa Green Koopa Troopa OSSB.png|Gargantuan Koopa 120px-Koopa Troopa Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Beach Koopa Super Koopa SMW3D.png|Super Koopa Kamikazekoopa.png|Kamikaze Koopa 1600px-Koopa_Car.png|Koopa Troopa Car Spiny Koopa1.png|Spiny Koopa Koopa striker by starkid64-d3evsfb.png|Koopa Striker 139px-Koopatrol3D.png|Koopatrol Green 4-legged Koopa.png|Koopasaur 9.CascadeDrybones.png|Dry Bones 10.CascadeParabones.png|Parabones Mattermouth art SMG2.png|Mattermouth Dry Bones.png|Mega Bones MTOCG Dark Dry Bones.png|Dark Bones 1.1.BMBR Buzzy Beetle Artwork 1.png|Buzzy Beetle Spike Top SSBL.png|Spike Top Buster beetle nsmb3 nx.png|Buster Beetle BonyBeetleNSMBU.png|Bony Beetle Parabeetle left.png|Parabeetle Heavy parabeetle left.png|Mega Parabeetle Stone Beetle..png|Stone Beetle Spiny NSMB2.png|Spiny 447px-Spiny Egg NSMBW.png|Spiny Egg Lakitu and Spinies OSSB.png|Lakitu 200px-Hammer Bro. SM3DW.png|Hammer Bro Boomerang Bro SM3DL.png|Boomerang Bro 1.BMBR Fire Bro Artwork 1.png|Fire Bro Ice Bro Wii U.png|Ice Bro Sledge Bro New.png|Sledge Bro Amazing Flying Hammer Bro.png|Amazing Flying Hammer Bro Bomb Bro.png|Bomb Bro ThuldorGoombro.png|Goombro Para-Bro SMWU-0.png|Para Bro Dry Bone Bro.png|Dry Bro Fortress/Airship Bosses: 120px-BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom PomPom.png|Pom Pom Reznor4.png|Reznor ThuldorClawgrip.png|Clawgrip MouserCropped.png|Mouser BossSumoBroArt.png|Boss Sumo Bro FryGuy by ComputerGuy64.png|Fryguy Kamek Smash.png|Kamek KoopalingsSSB4.png|Koopalings 120px-Bowserjr NSMBU.png|Bowser Jr. Castle Bosses: Goomboss OSSB.png|Goomboss Mummipokeyparty.png|Mummipokey PrinceBully.png|Prince Bully GooperBlooperpng.png|Gooper Blooper BaronBrrSMA2.png|Baron Brr MTA Models PeteyPiranha.png|Petey Piranha ThuldorTryclyde.png|Tryclyde Gobblegut.png|Gobblegut Lakithunder NSMBS.png|Lakithunder 240px-BowserNSMBU.png|Bowser Knucklotec1.png|Knucklotec T730Nabbit.png|Nabbit 604px-King Boo Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|King Boo KingKalienteProfile.png|King Kaliente 1200px-SuperMarioParty DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fan Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series)